OBLIVION
by vampira horchatera
Summary: ONESHOT TOM/HARRY La mente inocente es la que mejor sabe y puede amar. Lord Vóldemort jamás pensó que el olvido pudiera cambiar tanto las cosas, para bien o para mal.


**OBLIVION**

La mente inocente es la que mejor sabe y puede amar.

--

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, las manos le ardían. No había sangre ni heridas, tan sólo dolor.

Había podido palpar cuatro paredes que le encerraban.

Durante mucho tiempo, no sabía cuanto, quizás días enteros. Siempre. En la oscuridad.

Un día cambió. Por primera vez escuchaba algo que no fueran sus propios gemidos y sus incoherencias.

Un rayo de luz salió de una de las paredes, apenas le dolían los ojos ya, el dolor era todo él.

De donde antes no había nada surgió una puerta, por donde entraba algo de luz, la suficiente para distinguir las grises paredes y un suelo de baldosas viejas, aunque eso ya lo sabía él desde hacía días.

Y de la puerta apareció una silueta, se incorporó, el extraño era más alto que él, pero de una complexión parecida a la suya.

-¿Cómodo, joven?

Era una voz grave para sencilla, un dije de sarcasmo y un tono feliz.

¿Cómodo? Depende.

-¿Quién eres?- respondió.

Curiosidad. No conocía a nadie¿es eso posible?

-Oh¿acaso no me reconoces?- sonrió - se escuchó la sonrisa, y se percibió un movimiento giratorio, como alardeando de su figura.- Soy Lord Voldemort. ¿Sorprendido, chico?

¿Debería estarlo? Quizás sí. No sabía. Levantó una ceja, aunque el otro no pudiera verla.

Apareció una llama suspendida entre los dos. Oh, le gustaría saber hacer eso.

-Ya sabes.- alzó el rostro al extraño, se sorprendió un poco pues parecía que le hubiera leído la mente.

Un hombre, quizás apenas hombre, ya que mantenía algunas características jóvenes, por el rostro fino y los ojos brillantes.

No quiso preguntar qué debía responder ante eso.

-¿Quién eres? - volvió a inquirir, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

Eran atrayentes, eran reales, estaban llenos de verdad, no escondían su interior. Esta vez fue el otro en alzar una ceja, algo de intriga, sorpresa en la mirada y un titubeo en los labios. Lo estaba atravesando con la mirada, lo sentía en su cabeza, vagando.

Lo vio sonreír. Una chispa en sus ojos entre divertida y satisfecha en cierto modo.

-Me llamo Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle.- le extendió la mano.

Le respondió al gesto, dejando agarrada la mano, mirándolo fijamente. Se sentía bien, era cálida, tenía algo de frío. Tom le hizo un movimiento de cabeza, indicando que esperaba una respuesta.

Parpadeó. Claro, no había pensado en eso. La duda se le formó en el rostro. Evitó la respuesta. Así que cambió de tema.

Sin soltar la mano.

-¿Y quién me hizo esto?- se señaló a sí mismo. Su dolor, todo su cuerpo como una llama viva, sin sangre ni heridas. Señaló su maldición inconstante.

Tom le observó, alargó la otra mano y le tomó el rostro bajo la barbilla, acarició su cuello, la mano estaba caliente.

Entonces captó el qué de la situación. Hervía por dentro, como fuego, pero estaba helado por fuera. Tom era cálido.

La mano se quedó sobre la camisa, sobre su corazón. El escozor remitió. Lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo…?- El dolor se había ido, estaba recuperando el calor, Tom se estaba enfriando. La mano se retiró.

-Fueron ellos…- Tom apartó la mirada, su semblante te volvió frío, y un poco macabro. - Fuera de estas paredes, lejos de allí. Ellos te hicieron esto.

Un dedo se posó sobre su frente, separado de la cicatriz que había podido palpar en la oscuridad. El dedo presionó un poco, o quizás era él que se inclinaba al toque.

-¿Qué me han hecho?- preguntó. Notaba algo, algo distinto que no debía estar allí, o algo que no estaba y debería estar.

-Creyeron hacer lo correcto.- dijo, como si esa fuera la primera premisa de una gran explicación que vendría a continuación.

Pensó en las condiciones en que se había despertado, encerrado en total ausencia de luz, con dolor, sin nada.

La explicación no llegaba nunca.

-¿Esto es lo mejor para mi? - quiso saber. Quizás sí lo era y él no entendía bien las razones. Repasó todo lo que sabía, apenas nada, para buscar posibles excusas ante su encierro.- ¿Qué hice yo para que me hayan encerrado y... borrado?

Tom sonrió, con cara compasiva y le apretó una mano

-Fue él. Ellos, todos juntos. Personas con mal corazón.- suspiró- Él te usó, eras su mayor potencial y el peso que desequilibraba la balanza a su favor. Siempre te usaron para luchar dando tu vida, como un suicida que da la vida en la guerra.

¿Guerra? Él, luchando en una batalla¿cómo? No era más que un joven. Quizás eso que sentía en sus manos, el fuego que iluminaba sus rostros, y la cura inmediata de su dolor, quizás eso tenía relación. ¿Sería magia?

-¿Luchar contra quién?

-Contra mí- alzó los brazos y encogió los hombros, como si fuera algo muy divertido y quizás sarcástico.

No quiso saber por qué. Ya apenas le importaba.

-Eres mago.- le confesó Tom mirándole a los ojos.- Y uno muy bueno.

Lo tomó mas fuerte de la mano y lo sacó del interior.

Se encontraban en una gran sala de piedra vacía, llena de puertas. Parecía un calabozo.

-¿Tú me encerraste?- tampoco le importaría ese detalle aunque pudiera ser determinante.

Tom esperó un momento antes de responder, probablemente buscando la palabra adecuada.

-Yo... te recogí- dijo simplemente.

Lo guiaba por ese castillo iluminado por contadas antorchas colgadas en las paredes húmedas que formaban pasillos laberínticos y eternos. El tenue calor de las antorchas erizaba su piel, sensible a la humedad, a la luz y a las corrientes del aire, después de tanto tiempo sintiendo sólo fuego y dolor.

- ¿Ellos… Quién son?

Tom sonrió burlón, unas escaleras empezaban a elevarse y los húmedos corredores se quedaron atrás, suelo embaldosado en grano negro, paredes de losas de mármol pulidas y sin ninguna herida humana. Portales enormes iban apareciendo a su vista, cerrados todos a cal y canto con bisagras y revestimientos de hierro forjado de apariencia pesada. Muy antiguo todo.

- Tus amigos. Tus compañeros. Tus mayores y tus maestros. Todos. Pensaron que sería lo mejor para ti - se giró hacia él, volviéndole a apuntar a la frente, a su cabeza.- Vaciarte. Te lo hicieron olvidar todo, para que no sufrieras ni pudieran hacerte daño, para darte otra vida. Pensaron que podrías ser más feliz empezando de nuevo con identidad nueva, en un lugar alejado de esta guerra que, por cierto, está a punto de terminar. Oh, pero se han equivocado, mucho. Estoy seguro.

-¿Hicieron mal? Yo… no sé si quiero saber.

Eran demasiados conceptos juntos. Tenía frío. Tom hablaba demasiado y sus palabras se aglomeraban en su cabeza y apenas entendía ya nada. Él era él, quien quiera que fuese. Estaba solo y tenía miedo, el recuerdo del dolor aún golpeaba sus sentidos, y la mano cálida tomando la suya tan sólo era un pequeño soporte para no derrumbarse de nuevo.

Gimió por dentro.

Sintió que otra mano lo rodeaba. Empezaba a perder fuerzas.

-Yo creo que… cualquier obliviado desearía recordar. Al menos yo desearía recordar lo que soy¿no crees?.

No lo sé… no sé si quiero recordar¿y si era doloroso? O al contrario, quizás era tan alegre que lo echaría de menos y no podría volver a tener esa vida. Quizás recordara sus amigos¿había tenido? Quizás los enemigos… ¿Tom le había dicho que habían sido enemigos?

-Tú, yo… somos…

No podía formular la frase entera, temía su significado y su respuesta. No, decididamente no quería recordar.

Estaba mejor así, aunque doliera.

-No pequeño, ya no. Duerme tranquilo.

¿No estaba durmiendo ya? Quien sabe, creía que todo era un sueño, creía que en cualquier momento despertaría, en algún remoto lugar que conociera, entonces daría una exclamación inconsciente "¡Qué sueño tan extraño!" y puede que hubiera alguien que lo escuchara.

Entonces aún no era un sueño… ya podía dormir en paz.

Y se despertó.

Desorientado como nunca, o como siempre. Estaba en un sillón frente un fuego vivo. Las ropas andrajosas habían sido sustituidos por unas más cómodas y suaves. Y Tom, alejado en una mesa de estudio, le daba la espalda atento a algo que él no podía ver.

-Diós… no ha sido un sueño… - No sabía sí reír o llorar. Era un alivio haber despertado allí, y no en un lugar desconocido, sólo y perdido. Aunque ahora¿qué importaba? Allí estaba él, esperando un destino que no conocía, con un hombre al que apenas conocía pero que lo había "recogido" quien sabe empujado por qué idea.

Tom se giró a él para acercarle un vaso.

-¿Qué es?- susurró.

-Te ayudará a recordar… - le respondió, con un intento de sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¡No…! - alejó el vaso. ¡No quería recordar, no ahora!

El otro dejó el vaso de nuevo sobre la mesa y se acercó a él y se sentó en un brazo del sillón. Suspiró.

-Te iría bien recordar… No eres tú, jamás volverás a ser el mismo. No romperás las reglas, no reirás con tus amigos, no odiarás a tus enemigos, no abrazarás a tu familia ni lloraras a tus padres. Ya no serás…

Dio un sobresalto¿ése era él¿era así? Tenía una vida normal, o quizás era un engaño.

-No quiero, Tom. Seré una persona nueva, romperé las reglas que tu me impongas si me viene a mano, reiré contigo si quieres ser mi amigo, y odiaré a aquellos que me han hecho esto - se señaló la cabeza como las otras veces - me abrazaré a la almohada si tu no te ofreces y lloraré por el dolor de empezar de nuevo. Pero seré yo, seré ahora, no antes.

Tom le observaba detenidamente a los ojos, realmente el Gryffindor en él no había desaparecido, seguramente sería algo imposible. Analizó las palabras del joven, estaba ofreciéndole su amistad, con ojos ciegos ofrecía el poco amor que tenía en esos momentos. A él, la última persona que se lo merecía en toda la tierra pero que, sin embargo, lo había encontrado tirado en un callejón y se lo había llevado sin pensárselo dos veces mientras murmuraba "¿En qué pensabas, Albus, al abandonar a tu niño preferido a su suerte?". No acababa de creer la suerte que le había caído del suelo, cuando al entrar en el calabozo donde lo tenía, se había dado cuenta que Harry Potter estaba totalmente amnésico. "Oh…" había pensado "…no sé qué es mejor." Y Harry Potter ahora era totalmente suyo.

Harry se mordía los labios nervioso. Pobre chiquillo, siquiera sabía que era el héroe de todo el mundo mágico, no llegaba a imaginarse todas las cosas que había planeado para terminar con su vida, y allí estaba ofreciéndose a él en bandeja de plata. Cuanta inocencia…

-¡Tom, perdón…!No quería decir eso… - se había sobresaltado por algo, algo le había echo reflexionar, y Tom daría lo que fuera para saber qué era. - …es que yo pensé que me habías acogido en tu casa…

Oh… bueno¿Realmente lo había acogido? Podría decirse que sí, aunque no siempre con las mejores intenciones, a decir verdad. Pero esos ojos verdosos, que lo miraban con temor a que lo echara de esas paredes, una mano cerrada en su brazo, como queriendo sostenerse a algo.

Era tan inocente, y en su inocencia lo estaba amando¿acaso no era eso lo que veía en sus ojos? Amor inocente, ante quien te protege y te cuida, como un hijo a su padre cuando despierta de una terrible pesadilla, salvo que esto no era un sueño y Harry no había despertado, sino olvidado.

Se inclinó y besó sus labios mientras observaba con atención su reacción. Estaba sorprendido y tenía algo de miedo, sus labios titubeaban bajo los suyos y la mano en su brazo temblaba perceptiblemente. Le acarició la mejilla deseando tranquilizarlo mientras adoptaba una voz serena.

-Tranquilo Ha… eres bienvenido a quedarte si es lo que deseas. Jamás se me ocurriría abandonarte de nuevo.- Ni una mentira en sus palabras, que Harry las interpretara de una manera u otra no le importaba en absoluto, él sabía que el chiquillo no se iría, no por ahora.

Y si algún día decidiera irse, Tom habría hecho un perfecto trabajo para asegurarse que volvería a él.

-Gracias Tom. - Y correspondió a su beso, apretando sus labios contra los suyos con aires inexpertos e inocentes. Sentía el amor que le daba.

Y sonrió, él no se merecía ese sentimiento, jamás, pero lo aprovecharía al máximo. ¿Cuántas veces Harry Potter ama a Lord Voldemort? Era una oportunidad que no debía despreciar.

-Tom… dímelo, dime como me llamo, por favor.- vergüenza en su mirada y un titubeo en sus palabras.

-Harry.

-¿Harry …? - esperaba una continuación.

No, ya no sería ese maldito Potter. Jamás, su destino había cambiado.

-Harry a secas.-

**FIN**

Para quienes ya me han leído antes, sabeis que adoro los finales abiertos, adoro ke se coman el coco, y comermelo yo escribiendo sus pensaminetos, pero odio que no me salga como deseo... pero es lo que hay!!!

**Lady Voldie**


End file.
